Crimson petal
by ai-chan20
Summary: A new girl tranferee in the night class happens to be a part of Rima's past.Though Shiki and the others happen to develop a liking for this girl, Ichijou alone doesn't act this way. ShikiXRimaXichijou, aidoXoc, KainXruka
1. Chapter 1

This is my first vn fanfic

This is my first vn fanfic. So I hope you could support it. If it's a little confusing or wrong in grammar please do inform me. This story is said in Rima's point of view

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

_**As I climbed the staircase, I peeked outside the window. It's a starry night, the darkness is never like before, It was kind of brighter.**_

_**I opened the door to the classroom only to find other of my fellow night-classmates staring at me. And eventually looked the other way, maybe because Its just me who opened the door.**_

"Rima!" _**a voice called out my name as I walked pass the board.**_

"Ichijou?" _**I looked back and saw Ichijou looking at me with a very confused expression.**_

"Ah! Well I was just happen to announce something to everybody, but I thought do you like to know it first?"_** I know he forced a smile. And brushed his hands through his hair.**_

"don't bother…" _**I said then walked away.**_

_**I sat down beside Shiki, I looked at him. He was starring out the window. He looked deep in his thoughts.**_

"What are you thinking about?" _**I asked him.**_

"Nothing. Its very bright outside" _** I heard him talk.**_

"You noticed the same too…" _**I looked away from him, and just looked in front. I saw Ichijou smiling at me. **_

_**Huh? What the hell? Why is he smiling at me? Is something wrong? Is there something on my face? What the… And why stare?**_

"As being the vice dorm leader, Kaname told me that I'm the one to tell you the important news…"_** He broke the stare and looked at the other night class students.**_

"What is the news about?"_** I saw Kain rose from his seat and asked Ichijou.**_

"That there is a new student that will be attending the night class" _** Ichijou answered.**_

_**I saw everyone's reaction is pretty surprised. I just looked at Shiki, as usual he didn't looked as bothered as everyone is.**_

"Another one again, what a headache" _**Ruka said tilting her head.**_

"Is it a boy or a girl?" _**Aidou asked excitedly.**_

"Everyone, don't get very excited. I hadn't myself seen her. Kaname said he'll be the one to introduce her to us…"_** Ichijou put his hand on his chin, and walked down the platform.**_

"What do you think about it?" _**I asked Shiki as we walk down the staircase.**_

"I don't really care…" _**I'm not really surprised of what he has said. He has this kind of attitude that sometimes he just don't care. And in other times, he'll pretend he care.**_

"Kaname-sama keeping a secret, is so unfair" _**I murmured to myself.**_

"Don't tell me your interested?" _**he stopped at once, and looked at me straight in the eye.**_

"Its not that I care about it, but it really bugs me" _**I break the chain stare and looked outside the window.**_

"Your curious?"

"pretty much"

"What if it's a boy?"

_**Upon hearing this, I looked at him and just looked straight in his eyes. What is he talking about? If it's a boy? I don't really care, another one would be admired by those pathetic day class students. It would be a hell for him staying at this school.**_

"I don't really care…" _**I saw him staring so intensely. As if my heart is already melting all because he's staring at me.**_

_**Then I saw a smile crept up his face**_, "Good to know" _**he uttered those words that made my heart beat faster.**_

"Because if it's a girl I would definitely befriend her first, then become closer to her…" _**My eyes suddenly widened, and my heart ached. I looked at him confusedly and he just smiled playfully at me.**_

"You asshead…" _**I murmured as I shook my head.**_

"What?" _**probably he heard it. I just didn't bother to look at him. I left him there. I guess he really deserve it. That Jerk.**_

_**I opened my eyes and saw a bright ray of sunshine inside the room. I sat down and at a second stared at the room. I remembered that I'm sharing a room with Ruka-chan. **_

_**Because they said its very inappropriate to share a room with Shiki. After all I'm a girl and he's a boy.**_

_**After 10 minutes, I walked outside the room. Wearing my black long sleeves blouse and black skirt.**_

_**I saw Ruka Chan looking at something.**_

"Ruka, what's wrong?" _**I approached her. As I looked down at the lobby, I saw Kaname-sama with another girl.**_

_**She has long chocolate hair, and dark green eyes. I think she's about the same age as me. And about the same height. But what really surprised me was, this girl looks a lot like someone I know… In short she's very familiar…**_

"Do you know her?" _**Ruka asked me.**_

"I don't know…"

_**Then I saw the girl look up and saw Ruka and I looking at her.**_

_**Suddenly I saw this delightful grin on her face,**_

"TOYA!!" _**she shouted my name.**_

_**Do I know this girl? She seems very familiar but I can't find someone to pin point in my past. And why do she know my name?**_

a/n: Hi everyone, hope you like it….

I'm a fan of ShikiXrima pairing….

I'm planning on making this a love triangle, to put much more excitement on the story. Pease review….


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

_Every reviews count, the more reviews the faster the update is…_

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

"Toya!" _**that new transferee shouted my name like hell. **_

_**Suddenly I feel all eyes were on me, even Kaname-sama's.**_

"Huh?" _**was the only words I can utter.**_

_**Of course I'm also confused, this girl look very familiar but I can't remember.**_

"You know her?" _**I heard Ruka's voice, that's when I snapped back to reality.**_

"N-no! I don't know…" _**I bowed my head..**_

"Toya! Do you know her?" _**finally I looked up for Kaname-sama asked me.**_

_**I just found myself in the center of a vampire crowd.**_

_**I saw Kain and Aidou talking to each other, so is Ruka and Seiren.**_

_**Obviously, Ichijou and Shiki were staring at me also.**_

_**Shiki… Shiki…**_

"Well, to lighten up the atmosphere, Kaname would you introduce her already" _**Ichijou commented. **_

_**It made me look at him the second time.**_

_**This time I felt all attention was on Kaname-sama, not on me.**_

"Sorry for my rudeness, She's Megan Silverstein, a pureblood from America" _**all of a sudden flash backs entered my mind.**_

**FLASH BACK**

_**When I was seven years old, I was living with Shiki and her mother. In a coincidence they have to go to America for a vacation. They can't leave me behind so they invited me to join. When we were there, I got lost and found myself circling a playground.**_

"Shiki! Shiki!" _**I called out for him but every time he doesn't show up. I feel more depressed, sad, afraid, and alone.**_

_**I cried my soul out. Then…**_

"Do you like one?" _**in front of me was a brunette girl whose holding an ice cream and giving it to me.**_

"Hai" _**with this I stopped crying. I felt happy again, because I have somebody along with me.**_

"Hi, my name is Megan…. Silverstein" _**I could almost remember how she said her name. **_

_**She introduced herself with a gentle accent in it.**_

"Mine is Rima Toya" _**I smiled at her cheerfully**_.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"You're Megan? Silverstein?" _**my eyes widened.**_

"I'm glad you remembered" she came closer to me and held my hands.

"Nice to see you again" _**she smiled at me**_.

"Me too…"

"So you two do know each other, no need for introductions…" _**Kaname said with a grin.**_

"I really missed you" _**she said and enveloped her arms around me.**_

"please, d-don't try to k-kill me" _**I murmured as she squeezed me to death.**_

"gomen…"

"I guess Toya would be the one to accompany her in your room" _**I heard Ichijou talk.**_

"My room? Why?" _**I asked curiously.**_

"You don't really have a clue? So cute. I'll be transferring to Seiren's" _**Ruka smiled at me.**_

_**Suddenly joy crept up my heart, could this be good or what? **_

_**Its been a long time since I've last seen her, and now we're attending in the same school. **_

_**And would be staying at the same room.**_

_**I escorted her to our room, as we pass Shiki. I saw him look at him intensely. Like the one before, my heart started to beat faster.**_

_**What the hell?**_

_**Why do I feel a sudden hotness on my cheeks?**_

**CLASS HAS BEGAN**

"Who could answer my question?" _**Yagari-sensei asked the whole class.**_

_**I think no one's paying attention to it, its so hard. The equation, that is.**_

"No one knows?"

"Sensei, its to hard" _**Aidou complained**_.

_**I thought for a genius like him, he could answer everything, but I guess I was wrong.**_

"Kaname-kun" _**Yagari-sensei called Kaname-sama.**_

_**But he didn't want to answer, I guess. So he looked outside, paying no attention to sensei.**_

"I thought vampires are all smart, a simple question you cannot even answer?" _**Yagari sensei complained.**_

_**I regard that as an insult to us Vampires. This guy is so fed up on us. **_

_**Wait a sec, its not that hard all you need is to…**_

_**Hey! I know the answer, I was about to raise my hand, but…**_

"you have to substitute the fraction then transpose" _**Megan recited.**_

_**What? She knew?**_

"correct"

_**I could see by their faces that they were amazed by Megan's brains, even Kaname-sama. But…**_

"she's smart" _**my eyes widened to hear Shiki's compliment.**_

"What?"

"I said she's smart, Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing" I bowed my head in dismay.

_**Its been two days since Megan Silverstein moved here in the dorm.**_

_**Somewhat all the guys here in the moon dorm developed a sudden interest on her.**_

_**You see, she's a pureblood, like Kaname-sama, plus she's pretty and smart.**_

_**But I don't really care, as long as he'll not like her…**_

"Shiki, our manager called, she said we'll be having photo shoot the next day" _**I was just standing at his doorway.**_

"Yeah, I know"

_**Then I noticed another figure inside the room.**_

"Ichijou! What are you doing here?" _**I asked.**_

"What a pathetic question. I should be the one to ask you that" _**he then gave me a smile.**_

_**My heart started pounding again, like what I am feeling every time I'm with Shiki**_.

"Gomen" _**I smiled back. He's been like a bigger brother to me, always there to protect me.**_

"Are you done?" _**Shiki spoke up leading me to look away from Ichijou and look at him.**_

"huh?"

"Are you done with flirting?"

"What? Flirting?"

"Just go out, will you" _**at that moment on I really do want to go out and cry. **_

_**But somehow I stayed glued on my spot.**_

_**Maybe still shocked of his attitude. He never wanted to fight with me. And what was that flirting about? What a rude word to use?**_

"Shiki, your going too far" _**I heard Ichijou's voice.**_

"Whatever" _**Shiki stood up and walked outside. As he passes me by, hot tears gushed out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.**_

_**Then I felt warm hands holding my shoulder.**_

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" _**Ichijou whispered gently on my ears.**_

_**I know what he's trying to do, make me calmer, make me not to cry again?**_

_**But even though, I can't control myself anymore. That's when I first felt his warm body. He hugged me so tight, the way no one ever hugged me before. Not even that asshead, jerk, stupid, idiot guy.**_

_**GO TO HELL!!**_

a/n: Hope you like this chapter. Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I'm really inspired. I'm getting tired of seeing only KanameXyuki, YukiXzero fanfics so I wrote this. And for me, this is the most charismatic couple in VK….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sometimes its so tiring to love, you have to care, sacrifice everything , and be stupid for it. But will be gone anyway. That's why it's better to be alone, not that happy but you won't feel the pain you have felt because of love….

Reviews….

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

_**In class, I didn't talk to him, I even didn't bother to look at him.**_

_**I even asked Ichijou to seat right in between us. It's hard when you're in a fight with the closest person you have inside the academy…**_

"Class Dismiss_**" I heard Yagari-sensei's voice echoing through the room. When he closed the door, uproar suddenly burst inside the room.**_

_**All students were talking so loud, shouting, going around the classroom.**_

_**I stood up and was ready to take my leave when…**_

"Toya! Are you coming with us?" _**I turned around only to see Megan.**_

"Where are you going?" _**I asked curiously.**_

"We'll be going down town, we'll shop and eat, of course I'm with my loyal servants" _**that word really hurt my ear.**_

_**Servants? What the hell is coming out of her mouth? And how rude calling them loyal servants? I'm sure by hearing this, Aidou and Kain would be pissed.**_

"Loyal servants? How flattering" _**my eyes widened to hear Aidou talk.**_

"So, you're not hurt, calling you a servant?"

"Why would I? It's a compliment from the princess"

"So sweet!" _**Megan added.**_

_**What is going on here? They are so head over heels for this girl…. Good thing Shiki isn't like them.**_

"Aren't we going? It's getting late" _**I heard Shiki's voice that slapped me back to reality.**_

"Oh, sorry. It almost ran out of my mind. Toya, see you later" _**then they walk out the room.**_

_**I can't understand, why Shiki too. In no reason, I feel scared and nervous about this. I know that Kain and Aidou were head over heels with Megan, but why would Shiki join them. **_

_**They left me in the room, completely glued on my spot. Why do I feel so down? Never in my life, I felt this pain.**_

_**A lot of questions in my mind. Do Shiki like Megan too? Like everyone else, they don't care if they were addressed as servants. And about the day Shiki and I fought, well you could say it's not apparently a fight, but I'm sure he's angry. But why?**_

_**As the water was about to roll down my eyes, a warm hand touches mine. I looked at whom this hand belong to.**_

"Ichijou?" _**I thought I was completely alone in that room. I didn't notice him until now.**_

"Vampires should be strong, not a simple problem could make them cry. That's why we are more superior to others" _**he said while wiping my tears away.**_

_**I was moved by him, not by the fact that he wiped my tears, but that he actually meant that I shouldn't cry. Saying those words just to make me stop.**_

_**He smiled playfully, like Shiki. Hey! Why did I suddenly remember that big jerk? **_

"Who told you I'm crying?" _**I played tough, but the truth is that I'm so weak.**_

"What is your problem, Rima?" _**his voice turned serious, I could tell.**_

"What problem?"

"I know you have, is it about Shiki and Megan?" _**my eyes suddenly widened. I don't want to hear anything anymore about those two.**_

"I appreciate the kindness, arigato" _**I told him finally taking my leave.**_

It was almost afternoon when they came back from down town. I was with Ruka, hearing her every complaints about the new student, Megan.

"That girl is a flirt" she said.

"Why? Did she do something to you?" I asked as I lifted my cup and sip tea through my mouth.

"Ever since the day she transferred, he didn't pay any attention to me" she looked serious.

"What? Kaname-sama? I know he's not interested on her so don't get worried" I convinced her, but still she didn't smile.

"It's not him the one I'm pertaining to… It's Kain"

In a second I shocked, maybe surprised. Because everyone knows Ruka like Kaname and don't pay any attention to Kain. But why all of a sudden?

"You like Kain?" I joyfully asked.

Thinking that Kain like Ruka, and Ruka like him back. I was thinking it's a match made in heaven. I feel like I want to be a match maker than to do nothing at all.

"So? Then tell him, he likes you too" I said.

"That was then, now he likes Megan" the time I heard her name, my mood suddenly changed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ruka asked very concerned about me. Because all of a sudden I stood up and looked spaced out.

"Excuse me, but I fell sleepy" I lied.

"Okay then, sleep well" She stood up and walked towards to the other staircase.

I felt my head turning and spinning, and so painful. I held it and tried to walk. But I'm seeing things as blurry, I was about to take a step when suddenly I lost my balance. All I know is that I fell on a soft and warm object. Then I fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes slowly. The light coming from the bulb harmed my eyes. Then after a second try, I finally opened it wide. To only find Megan staring at me.

"Thank God your finally awake" she said.

Somehow I feel irritated, its because of this girl that I'm like this.

"what happened?" I asked.

"I feel kind of jealous" she said as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Why?" I asked.

She brushed her fingers through her silky, shining and thin hair then smiled at me.

"Because you and Shiki had known each other way way back. And it's also hard to catch up, yah know?" she replied cheerfully but, I myself could notice the cold aura inside the room.

"What do you mean?" I'm completely lost.

She doesn't tell things out straight to the point. And what about Shiki and my past got to do with this? What does she mean by catch up?

"Touya! You're so slow" she giggled then went to her own bed. As I watched her lie down, my mind is drowning with so many questions, at the same time it feel so heavy.

Sensing that Megan grew quiet, I lied down on my own bed when…

"Touya…" a familiar voice called me.

I recognized that voice, and its Megan's. I don't want to speak up, or even ask why. So I waited and listened very attentively.

"He brought you here, I mean Shiki brought you here" she said with a sadden tone.

Shiki brought me here? I mean, how? I could walk, I'm not a leaper.

"You fainted…" I thought for a second there, she actually can tell what I am thinking. I want to speak up, I opened my mouth but nothing escaped from it. My head telling me to sleep or else I'll be sick the second time.

"Someday, I'll catch up…" she said then after, snorted, giving me a sign that she's already fallen deep in her sleep.

Was that a threat? A warning? What was that?

During class I sit beside Seiren, and Shiki on his permanent seat. I made deals with Megan and Yagari-sensei to move me far away from Shiki. So I exchanged with Megan, now she's sitting there beside my Shiki.

"The chairman really gave me so many headaches for this assignment, so pay attention. I don't want somebody asking me to repeat for the second time" Sensei said with his face down. With a voice like he's saying he doesn't want any part of this but was forced to.

The other students couldn't care less; they stared each other then started whispering at each other.

"What is he talking about?" Seiren, sitting beside me asked as she crossed her arms.

"Dunno"

-Cough-

Sensei got everyone's attention by just one cough.

"Chairman wanted a bond between every single student of night class and day class. So he proposed a day for an excursion" he paused.

Upon hearing this, everyone grew louder. It's not by the fact that there will be an excursion, But by the fact that it will happen with the day class students. In my opinion, it's very dangerous; the main point of having day and night classes was to separate normal beings from us. What was he thinking?

"Where?" Aidou asked aloud, pretty much, he's the only one inside the room to appear happy.

"Hokkaido" Sensei answered with a sigh under his breath.

"A field trip in Hokkaido? How stupid is that? They should have chosen more appealing. Sociable and presentable place to take us" Ruka, who was sitting beside Kain spoke up.

"Don't forget, those day class students will go along. Maybe that's why it's not out of the country. Because it's such a hindrance for both the school and us" with all poise, Megan reasoned out.

Looking at her made me recall what she had said the last night. She's really different from me; I'm quiet and acted like I don't even care about this. But she reasoned out what she think is right and fight for it.

"Guys, chill… Don't be mean. Just think of this as a wonderful and fun experience" Aidou smirked, behind which hid a very evil and obvious look.

"Oh please! Fun? With them? I can't even stand looking at them" Megan said.

"I have no problem with it unlike you judging people without knowing them" Aidou threw a glance back at Megan.

Megan seemed pretty pissed and stabbed at the back, with the things Aidou throwing at her.

"Haven't you forgotten? You're a vampire. Who knows behind that humble face you're planning of something?" She criticized him, making him jump right out his seat and shout.

"Say what!!"

This two confuses me, on Megan's first week they grew comfortable with each other. What's with this sudden commotion?

"LQ?" I heard Seiren speak.

"What LQ?" I asked with a whisper.

"You don't know what LQ means?"

I just nodded.

"Well, it means love quarrel. A fight between lovers, couples" Seiren explained.

Is this little fight with Shiki a LQ? Fight between lovers?

"Finish this cat fight outside, will you? Trying to give a lesson here" Sensei interrupted and made both Aidou and Megan's mouths stop.

Sensei cleared his throat, and then looked at us strangely.

"Your dorm leader will have to explain all about that later, since this issue is taking too much of my time" he said while placing the book he was holding in front his face, covering it entirely.

"Let's settle this matter right now" Ichijou proudly stated.

"What is this about? Some kind of sick joke?" Shiki questioned Kaname-sama as his lips touched the lid of the tea cup.

"Obviously, the chairman and I thought about bringing up equality and bond between both the night class and day class" Kaname-sama replied with all grace and etiquette.

"But who know something might happen out of control?" Megan complained.

"The prefects will be there so no need to worry, and in any case a vampire would disobey the rules of the school. He/she will have to be kicked out immediately" Ichijou answered the question that was supposed to be kaname-sama's.

"If that's what Kaname-sama said, so be it" Ruka talked with her chin up. It made me think that she still wants attention from Kaname-sama even if Kain is there.

"I have no objections as well" Megan surrendered.

Aidou gave her a teasing look which eventually pissed her out.

"so how about the three of you?" Aidou asked pertaining to the three quiet listeners, Kain, Shiki and me.

"I don't care" Kain bluntly said.

"No problem" Shiki said.

"No problem" I bowed my head down.

"Well this matter is settled, please go to sleep now" Kaname-sama ordered.

A pureblood has so much power over normal vampires, that everything they say is right. And everything they want to say will be followed.

It felt like my body is moving on its own.

Next thing I now, I'm inside my room.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked myself.

"What's what?" Megan entered the room.

"Nothing… weird" I murmured as I walk right pass her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me when I was half way out the door.

"To catch fresh air"

This thing happening made me forget all about Shiki. And thank God that made me calmer and focused than before. I don't even care about him at all. My usual mixed up feelings were gone.

Strong wind passed as I walk closer to a playground. This is the old and dirty playground Kaname-sama, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki and I used to play. Used to. But we forgot all about it. As we grow its nothing but a dirty, ugly and old place.

But going here brings back memories.

"Shiki…"

I sit in an empty seat in the swing, pushing my body to swing the seat. But it was so hard for the fact that the metal chains are rustled. Knowing that it might fall anytime, I still hesitated on playing with it.

-Squeak-

I heard metals squeaking, all I did is closed my eyes. And wait to open it and find myself in a hospital. But…

"Are you stupid? Trying to be killed?" a familiar voice waked me from my fantasies.

"Shiki?"

a/n: I know this chapter is no good at all. Plus, it's so long. Please give me some ideas what will happen in their excursion.!! Please!! I beg of you. Mental block here…

Don't forget to send reviews…. Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY… IM VERY sorry for the late update… Find more about the swing-accident part in the next chapter. Not in this…**

**I DON'T OWN VK**

"Where are you planning on taking us?" Ruka asked Yuuki with grave confusion as she was pulled inside the black car. It was still early in the morning, probably at dawn still, she noted, giving one glance outside the window as she sat beside Yuuki and only noticed then the two quiet figures beside her seat mate. She saw what could be irritation written all over their shadowed faces. Shiki rolling his eyes quite sometimes while Rima only stared with a frown and with her arms crossed. The two made the atmosphere inside blur with heat, Ruka thought. The silence broke after Kain whose at the driver's seat start up the car engine.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Rima sputtered impatiently with her eyes cold as ice focused on the only projector of this fiasco. Hanabusa Aidou...

"Chill...just trust us," Hanabusa assured nervously, making it hard for him to avoid her intent stare. Nevertheless his casual jests, and luck might earn some complete trust from the blonde-haired vampire...or just maybe. But even she can't find the strength to trust her friend in anything.

"Trust you? Aidou! When do you consider yourself trustworthy?" Rima stammered angrily inside the car. Her voice like thunder in their ears could even break a fragile hearing sense.

"I agree! The last time you said that line, we got into serious trouble. And I have no doubt we will be in a very big mess." Ruka tightened her hands into a ball of fist against her knees after remembering the awful memories, while Rima squinted a little with that bitter look on her face.

"Bad memories! Bad memories! Tsk! Tsk!" Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"Well that's in the past. This time it's for real!" Hanabusa coaxed persistently, but wasn't successful to sway them into their lower level of tantrum. "Promise!" Hanabusa raised his right hand into a swear.

"I don't believe you." Ruka mulishly stated, still not approving as she ignored the hidden glares that Kain was sending her.

"I thought we're supposed to go with the day class students. Shouldn't we be inside a bus and not this car?" Shiki dumbfoundedly asked while Hanabusa laughed mysteriously.

"My Shiki...Don't be too anxious! I'm gonna reveal all what's to be revealed, and keep the thrill for now shall we?" Hanabusa twirled around with sparkling roses and bubbles surrounding him.

"Whatever!" Shiki said, grabbing his ipod from his pocket. He chose the latest Utada Hikaru song among the list and listened in hope that his temper will cool down a little bit.

"Wait a sec! I feel incomplete..." Rima interrupted suddenly.

Hanabusa drew some drug from the scraps piled in the car and shoved it in front of her. "Centrum," Was the only thing he said as he smiled at her widely.

"No! Not that! I feel that there's something missing but I can't tell what it is." Rima replied, pressing her fist against her temple and think hard.

"I'm a prisoner of love! Just a prisoner of love! Woahhh..." Shiki sang with great energy, oblivious of the conversation among his friends. What are they forgetting? Or the perfect question should be, who are they forgetting...?

The day continued in between madness and liveliness for the traveling groups of vampires. Shiki in the near state of hysteria, and Ruka along with Rima fights back with Hanabusa. Only one unfortunate soul was abandoned...

"Shiki, why? Why forget me?" Megan cursed her fellow vampires under her breath, standing dully by the road with her shoulders slouched, and heavy. The sun was making shadows on her colorless face, making the people back away a step from her.

After an hour of chaos the group decided to stop in front of the convenience store for the sake of one. "Make it fast or we'll leave you girls there!" The oldest guy yelled at their backs.

"I know! I'll just buy napkins!" Ruka answered back straight with unwavering self-confidence, leaving the boys gaping as she sauntered with still victorious smile.

Not inspecting to hear that kind of answer from her, Hanabusa flapped his hand on his face and coughed shamefully against the thick ambiance building up inside the car. "She have the thickest gut I've ever known in my entire vampire lifetime..."

"You don't really have to tell them that," Rima whispered in embarrassment.

"Oh, well," She said with a raise of her shoulders, she didn't actually give a care. She pulled her friend inside the convenience store, looking for the location of the said thing, looking rather optimistic than usual.

"Should I buy this one, or that one?" Ruka asked quizzically as she took many brands of napkins then gave it to Rima who was not so pleased at her condition.

"Why do I have to carry this for you?" She said, irritated nonetheless.

"Hey! Now that Megan is out of the picture you should put your relationship with Shiki into the next level," That statement certainly caught her attention.

"What next level are you talking about?" confused, she innocently asked her.

"I mean how about going out- dating!" She cried childishly, going to the next row as though they were the only people in the world, the only vampires to be exact.

"Hey stop changing the topic, I don't get what you're pointing at." Said Rima, and rolled her eyes at her friend who's in the middle of talking some nonsense. She doesn't need to act so oblivious about it, and she had the slightest guess that everyone else knew what's between Shiki and her. Few on the list were considered as daft, or maybe uninterested enough, but that's hardly an objection.

Why would she worry? As if she's been fighting off against the whole world! Probably, that was ironic of her. Thinking about things like that so suddenly without giving it a reasonable thought. In times she found herself either in near insanity and madness. Always stuck in between what logic and reminder she put into her head, it's not helping. Not even an inch, she's too far away from the solution to this common problem of adolescence.

Hah, talking about youth. How truly ironic...

"Then when you reach the climax! You kiss him!" She finished with a large step forward, turning on her heels, she winked at her impishly for some kind of dramatic effect, "Get it?"

Rima snapped back into reality, and sighed. "No." She said, predicting in an instinct even though she's not paying attention from the very beginning of her historical speech about love. "I said no," When she said it twice in a defiant and angry tone, Ruka's face fell who now inhaled a large amount of air and fiddling something from her bag. When she finally found it, Rima made a shrieking noise upon seeing the thing, "Heavens, just keep that thing!" Ruka only giggled at her innocence, doing what she told and place the C **(1)** back inside her bag. She didn't intended to show it so blatantly like that, like anyone would...

"Since when did your gut blow up! Even buying such a thing, God..." Rima stammered on endlessly. "When did you start on buying those things anyway?" She finally got the courage to ask. The red gush on her face was proof enough that's she more than curious in her whole life.

"Oh, that? It's when..." Ruka beckoned Rima to lower their heads as their loud conversation just a moment ago turned into whispers and mumbles. One would think they had lost their minds if they're with an average person.

"When Kain and I started dating," She answered excitedly for some reason while using her hand as a cover over their mouths.

"But that's no more than a month since then!" Rima spatted in disbelief, her head in verge of melting and the dark shade of red on her face was way too interesting to see. Yes, way too interesting...

"Exactly! But I don't think we're too fast! I mean we knew each other since childhood, and just recently that we noticed our feelings for each other." She finished with one breath, almost having it difficult to regain the air she lost.

"Just recently-" Rima said short, staring at her eyes to find something before her usual expression glided once again. "Well, that's just the point!" She yelled hard as though reprimanding a child. It's not like she never-ever predicted that, but finding it out this early was too much for her to take. That also sent many questions inside her head like strikes, drilling into her mind in a very strong pressure.

"So that's what you're being so happy about," She said, narrowing her eyes at Ruka.

"Do I look that happy? So happy?" She seems to be expecting a kind of answer from Rima, with all the looks she's making. But being not too kind today, she might spare to spoil a little Ruka for just once in a while.

"Abnormally happy," Well, that really confused her. Rima noticed her, and tried not to laugh. "You'll see what I mean,"

"Rima, you just sounded like Kaname-sama!" Ruka pointed an accusing finger at her. "Is that you?" She placed a hand on the yellow haired bishoujou's forehead but was swatted away again.

"Yes, I am."

It was past midday when the two returned. The sun was blazing at the bed of the sky, and the fresh air started to feel hot against their skins. "Please, open the air condition, I'm gonna die here..." Shiki blurted, and sat with his arms recklessly hanging over the back of the seat, feeling icky.

"We're here!" Knocking was heard against the car's window, and their panting makes them look pitiful outside and bathed of sweat. Hanabusa quickly opened the door for them, and waited until they sat properly on the back seats before starting the car again.

"You're like being chased by monsters, what happened?" Oh, he shouldn't have asked. The ever-so-proud Ruka might start another rattle here.

"You won't be pleased to hear it," Oh, yes, that badly...

"Is that so?" He coyed, focusing his eyes on the road.

"Trust me," Rima said, curling to her side, and leaning her forehead against the window sill of the car, sensing someone's eyes on her. And his presence lay what seems like scars on her mind. She almost memorized his moods, and never get used to it, that's when she start feeling uncomfortable, and sick by Ruka's sensory confession. God help her...

He was staring at her, and she could feel it. Shiki...

Rima sighed, trying her actual best to act normal, and maybe give him a simple greeting, or just smile. What can it hurt? She didn't even know why she feel like doing it, this things never surfaced before, so why does she felt like stopping in the middle and forget anything had happened. She's being nervous. Of what? She don't know...

"Great, that's really helpful," She thought with a frown.

What if she got rejected? Well, it differs on how said rejecting be executed.

She should check this out, and pray that she make it through. But when he looked away before she even get started, the world seems to crack in between. She's rejected? Before she can even make a move? She could recall that look, and what such coldness and dislike written on his features, that she felt she just destroyed something between them. Their friendship?

From what she could remember, she didn't do something wrong, and she certainly don't deserve this kind of predicament. And hell, she doesn't know what caused this to them...just recently. He hated her? Heaven forbid her of thinking like that, but it seems that way?

Rima stroke her fingers through her golden locks, annoyed for the fact that she's going nowhere with this. Her world outside was blurred as the chunks of earth she saw passed and passed away, and the ocean outgrown in the vision with it's graceful calming waves that she didn't realized soothing.

She always wondered about them, and compared to her life. Heck, she would even prefer to be like the ocean with its glorious mystery, but with her now like this, that's just a difficult dream to come true.

Being poetic...how pathetic of her.

Maybe she should forget anything, erase his face from her mind. But didn't she memorized it? Who cares! Everything of him in her secret fictional, his voice, his smile that sometimes form a scowl, his piercing eyes...and his infuriating attitude! She wanted it all away, passing as if nothing really happened.

Well, that might work. She hoped...

"It's dead silent," Yuuki muttered in a tensed jaw, her hands subconsciously scratching her neck as she titled her head towards the window, thinking of something to talk about. She smelled a different kind of air coming from two persons inside the car. Their secret agenda with each other was recognizable even for the fact that the two of them tried their best not to show it. On other side, she was confused at Shiki's cold approach towards Rima, and she had hoped she was right back there.

"Nah, you two hardly talk to each other, what happened?" Ruka said hesitantly, feeling that she asked the wrong- very wrong question by the two troubled couple sending her death glares.

Finally, she considered the situation and kept silent the whole trip. The gang arrived at the destination by night. Their butts aching due to the whole time sitting on the car.

"Can anyone help me with the luggage?" Aidou asked everyone while massaging his aching butt. But only Kain came to his rescue, Yuuki along with Ruka proceeded inside the rest house.

The mood was obviously, awkward, with only Shiki and Rima outside standing side by side. For her, it's the only time she felt close to him since the whole we're-no-longer-friends incident took place. So she thought, 'why gave it a thought if she could put it in her own way… her own control'.

She faced him with a glee smile and ignored the gloomy atmosphere, "So Shiki? What's up?" She said. But in the back of her mind, she's slapping herself mentally for the scene.

'Why on earth did you did that?'

'IDIOT!! What now?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" she was too busy for mental torture that she later heard his voice. 'He answered?' was the only thought that run through her mind.

"Ah… Me? I'mm… Fine also" she answered back with a nervous tone of speaking. 'What to do? What to do?' the both of then thought.

**CLIFFHANGER…**

**a/n: sorry for that little damn word above, but I can't think of anything to writie. I'm so mentally blocked, what do they call it? MENTAL TORTURE to just force writing out from your head. **

**(1)- sooorrryyy for this part. C stands for condoms…**

**TRAUMA… (XD)**


End file.
